


Blame

by Bookwormscififan



Series: The Sunday Series [3]
Category: A Heist With Markiplier (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Confusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormscififan/pseuds/Bookwormscififan
Summary: Ever wondered what happened to Yancy after ‘Recognise’? Here’s a hint.
Series: The Sunday Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174625





	Blame

You shiver as a chill grows in the air, waking up.

Eyes opening as you turn around, you see Dark step out of the void and into your cabin.

“Hello, y/n.”

What did he want at - you look at the clock - five in the morning?

Dark moves to the table and perches on it, looking at you as his hand absentmindedly sifted through your stuff.

“I wanted to update you on what has been happening since…” he pulls a face, “Magnum took you.”

You tilt your head, curious.

The man opposite you sighs, looking away.

“You should know, we all care about you. We all believe you deserve the best. When we have fights, they are usually from conflicts of interest.”

He looks… embarrassed? Ashamed?

“Wilford tampered with reality. So did I, but not to the same extent.”

He stares at you, eyes carrying several unspoken apologies.

“We thought we could take Yancy and Illinois back so they could be with you. While Wil was successful, I was not.”

He averts his gaze, shoulders dropping. 

Regaining his composure, he looks back at you, jaw set.

“Yancy is waiting for your visit. I shall be around if you need me.”

He stands and leaves, walking through the void again.

You stare at the empty space, eyes uncontrollably filling with tears. 

What had Dark done to Yancy?

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued in ‘Gone’!


End file.
